Touchdown
by Lexxicon
Summary: Just a little friendly game of football.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: _**Yes, I'm posting yet another story. When I get an idea, it doesn't let go till I've written it or knocked my head against the wall a few hundred times. I usually go with the one that hurts less. And yes, this is a totally implausible plot. And yes, I almost care.

**_Disclaimer: _**It's probably hard to believe, but I still don't own these characters. I know, I know…shocking.

* * *

"Alright, we can take these guys down. We make this touchdown, we win." Elliot laid down the play for the Manhattan SVU. They were up against Brooklyn SVU in a friendly game of touch football in Central Park.

They broke the huddle and Fin held Olivia back. "Hey, Liv, wanna have some fun at Elliot's expense?"

She grinned mischievously and answered, "Always."

"Good, here's what we're gonna do…."

"Hey, Simms!" Olivia called to the guy holding the ball, "Mind if I play center this time around?"

He shrugged and tossed the ball to Olivia. She took up position in front of Elliot, who was playing quarterback.

"You ready?" Olivia asked her partner before bending over the ball, preparing to pass it between her legs to him.

He just stood with his head tilted slightly to the side, transfixed by the glorious sight that was his partner's ass.

She peered around at him and saw that he was staring. "See something you like, Stabler?"

He shook himself and took up position right behind her. "Just whose team are you playing for?" he asked in mock resentment.

She just laughed.

Elliot called the play, then yelled "Hike!" Olivia passed him the ball, then stood to block for him. He found an opening and made a dash for the goal line.

Elliot crossed the goal and raised the ball up victoriously. Suddenly he found himself on his back with a warm body on top of him and the wind knocked out of him.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring up into his beautiful partner's face bearing a cheeky grin.

Elliot coughed, then choked out, "You tackled me!"

"Yep," she answered matter-of-factly.

"But…we're playing _touch_ football."

"We _are _touching," she said innocently.

He squinted his eyes suspiciously. "But you needn't have tagged me…I already made the touchdown."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I know."

He let out a short laugh, then said, "Liv…you're on my _team."_

She smiled devilishly and wriggled on top of him, moving her face closer to his. "I know," she purred.

His eyebrows shot up in astonishment, then he quickly mirrored her roguish smirk and flipped her so that her back was on the ground and he was on top. She lifted her head off the ground and captured his lips. He immediately obliged, leaning his head down to give her better access.

There was whooping and cheering on both sides at the two detectives on the grass. Cragen cleared his throat, but when they didn't break apart, he crouched down and tapped Elliot on the shoulder.

His only response was to pass the football behind him to the captain, then he waved him off vaguely with his hand and continued to kiss his partner.

"Damn," Fin said. "He _definitely _scored."

"Okay, who's up for drinks? Losers buy!" Cragen called out.

There was general consent and they all walked off, leaving the two best detectives of the Manhattan SVU to play a little more touch…football.

_**END**_

Lemme know if you liked it, hated it, would line your birdcage with it if it were paper….


	2. Role reversal

**_Author's note:_** Not so much a continuation as a role reversal.

**_Disclaimer: _**Despite my best efforts, I did not acquire the rights to these characters since my last posting.

* * *

"C'mon, y'all, we're only down by a field goal. If we make this touchdown, we've got the win," Fin coached encouragingly in the huddle.

"I need someone blocking for me if I'm gonna be able to make any decent passes," Olivia reminded her teammates. "My center keeps disappearing after the hike." She looked accusingly at Simms, who at least had the modesty to look chastised.

"Alright, I'll take center this time around," Elliot offered.

The rest of the team agreed that would be the best move, and after fifteen more seconds of laying out strategy, they broke and fell back on the line facing Brooklyn SVU.

Elliot bent over the ball, and Olivia took position right behind him.

"Simms!" she yelled at the rookie detective, "You're on the wrong side!"

He quickly apologized and crossed right behind Olivia, jostling her in his haste. She put a steadying hand on her partner's lower back.

"Hey, Liv," Elliot's voice called up to her, "save the victory cuddling for _after _the game."

"Elliot, I'd just like to remind you that you're in a very vulnerable position right now," she quipped. This statement shut him up, and she could swear his knees moved together warily. She gave his back a quick, reassuring pat and put her hands down to receive the ball.

She yelled "Hike" and the players rushed down the field. Elliot stayed in front of her and blocked the rushing player from the other team. Liv couldn't find an open player, but she saw her opportunity and made a dash for the goal line.

She crossed it, to the chagrin of the Brooklyn team and to cheers from her own Manhattan team. Before she had a chance to really celebrate, though, she was on the ground with 180 pounds of warm body on top of her.

"Elliot!" she sputtered. "What are you doing, this isn't _tackle _football!"

"Yeah, but tackling's more fun," he answered cheekily.

"Not for me! Besides, you're late. I already made the touchdown."

"Better late than never, right?" he said matter-of-factly.

She laughed at this, then said, "You're not supposed to tackle me anyway, you knucklehead—we're on the same _team!"_

He wagged his eyebrows. "But we were saving the victory cuddle for after we won, remember?"

She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, then without warning, she flipped him on his back and straddled him, pinning his arms above his head.

"You seem to be in a compromising position again," she purred.

Both teams gathered around watching the exchange between partners. Finally, a player from Brooklyn called out, "Just get the damn victory kiss over with so we can buy you guys drinks!"

But Olivia was already leaning down to capture her partner's lips. She started to pull back, but Elliot followed as though there were a magnetic connection. He sat up all the way, Olivia sitting on his lap. Cragen rolled his eyes and reached down to pick up the neglected football.

"If you two decide to join us for drinks, we'll be right across the street." Elliot untangled his hand from Olivia's hair and made a vague shooing motion before returning it to massage the back of her neck.

"So what was the score again?" Simms asked as they all walked away.

"Stabler and Benson – one, the rest of us poor bastards – zero."

**_END_**


End file.
